A Change of Direction
by Zennaa
Summary: ONESHOT. When Giovanni sends Jessie, James and Meowth on a new mission, Jessie has second thoughts on being a member of Team Rocket. Rated T for violence.


**A Change of Direction**

**This story is in memory of Satoshi Tajiri.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

"So, be on your way. You know what to do now," Giovanni concluded. He had just finished briefing Jessie, James and Meowth on their current mission. Their instructions were simple - get the all twerps' pokemon, and take care of any witnesses... To tell the truth, at first he hadn't seen any potential in their pokemon when at first the trio had found Ash, Misty and Brock. But now they had been training longer, the pokemon growing stronger, and now his main priority was using them for his plans - which were top secret. So secret in fact, that only the highest ranking members of Team Rocket knew what they were. So obviously, Jessie, James and Meowth had no clue.

The trio stumbled out of the Rocket base.

"I can't believe the boss would ask us, of all people, to do something like this!" James said. He wasn't sure if he could actually do something like that to the twerps, even if they had made them blast of on more than one occasion.

"Oh, don't be such a wimp, James," Jessie replied, although there was a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Guys, I know that this is a big thing he asked of us, but I'm gonna do it, even if you don't. I don't really want to get fired, y'know... And worse, you know what happened to the last person who disobeyed the boss..." was Meowth's input. The two humans shuddered at the memory, then nodded in agreement. They set of to find the twerps and the all important Pikachu.

After hours of walking, two humans and a cat pokemon stopped and sat down on a rock they were currently passing. While they were regaining their strength, a voice was getting slowly louder, and it was talking about how he would win his next gym battle, followed by a female voice stating that he better have a lot of luck on his side to win. This caught the Rockets' interest.

"Incoming twerps, 3 o'clock," Jessie said quickly to the other two, glancing back and forth to see if they would be spotted in their hiding place.

"Wait, which way is 3 o'clock? How does this work anyway?" asked James, confused. The twerps came over the top of the hill.

"That doesn't matter right now, just get down!" Jessie whispered whilst pulling James with her and Meowth behind the rock. They looked at each other, unsure when to jump out at the twerps, but Meowth beat them to it. He clambered over the rock and popped up in front of the trio, Jessie and James quickly joining him.

"Freeze, twerps!" the three said in unison, each pulling out a pistol. Misty yelped and put her hands in the air, and Brock did the same. Ash angrily growled at them and reluctantly put his hands up too.

"Good. Now, hand over your Pokemon," Jessie said, an evil grin on her face. However, underneath that evil and confident expression, she was terrified. Could she really murder someone? She was scared of what the boss would do if he found out they had failed the mission, but would she ever be able to pull the trigger and get rid of all witnesses of their crime? She didn't think so.

Ash, Misty and Brock slowly reached to their pokeballs, Misty choking back tears. Ash and Brock glanced at each other, and they both knew they had the same idea. They then looked to Misty, but she wasn't looking. The poor girl was trying not to cry. Ash looked back to his male friend and nodded.

"Now!" shouted Brock. The two ran forward and tried to grab the pistols from Team Rocket. But their plans turned to rubble when a loud bang was heard. Ash fell down in pain.

"ASH!" screamed Misty and Brock. Blood was flowing from Ash's left foot and was pooling on the floor. Jessie was shaking, her gun held aiming at Ash and her eyes wide in shock. Meowth and James were staring open-mouthed at Jessie.

"I can't... I can't believe... I did that," Jessie half-murmured. She dropped to her knees, staring blankly ahead. Even though she enjoyed being the bad guy, she never wanted to hurt someone this badly. Ash groaned in pain. Misty an Brock were knelt over him trying to stop the bleeding.

"Jess..." James said, unsure of why exactly to say.

"Come on. Let's go. We can try this another time," said Meowth. He hoped they could get away quickly enough do that the police wouldn't catch them.

"No," was Jessie's reply. She stood up and put her pistol in her pocket. "I'm not going to finish this mission. Ever. I'm leaving Team Rocket for good. I didn't mind just stealing pokemon, but this is too much. I can't deal with this anymore. Goodbye." And so she walked briskly away, leaving a shocked James and Mewoth behind.

**Did you like it? If so, favourite and review! No flames please.**


End file.
